Listening to Her
by completelyrae
Summary: Love is a magical thing. Pure to the brim and full of wonder. Seth Clearwater has found his imprint, now all he has to do is listen.


"Were here" he signed after stopping the truck in the drive of a medium sized, two story, white washed house.

"Yeah" I signed sarcastically, leaning back into the back of the truck i looped Walle's leash on his collar and opened my door waving at him to follow me out.

He jumped out eagerly sniffing the green ground with a passion. "Im going to call your mother, why dont you go look around? Check out the bedrooms." Dad signed walking over to me keys in hand, winking at me as he said to 'check out the bedrooms'.

I nodded my head at him and tugged on Walle's leash leading him to the front door. When i finally got the key through, and opened the door i was hit with the smell of dust and neglect.

In front of me was a set of stairs, to my right was an empty room with a large double window overlooking the front yard. The room to the left of the foyer matching it.

I continued on straight past the stairway dropping Walle's leash so he could roam. The kitchen was surprisingly big with counters and cabinets all around, even a breakfeast nook with another double window facing the fenced in backyard.

Wandering around the kitchen i discovered their was a small pantry off to the right and an utility room off to the left, worn door hanging ajar.

Heading up the stairs, on a carpeted landing facing two doors, one led into a white tiled bathroom and the other to a decent sized bedroom with white walls.

I walked into the smaller room beside the bathroom. With a single window overlooking the fenced in backyard, it would probobly become moms office.

Facing what would most likely become moms office was another decent sized bedroom that had two simple windows and mint blue walls.

As i walked out of the bedroom i saw Walle with his nose to the carpet spotted tail wagging excitedly. I scratched his ears and walked into the bedroom opposite the first bedroom i went in.

The floor was old polished wood like the rest of the rooms, i walked over to the single window facing the frontyard and saw dad talking with a few tall and thick guys as they unloaded one of the three moving vans.

I turned away and noted the plain gray walls and small closet, opening both of the windows in vain hope to get rid of the musky smell.

The large men wearing matching work shirts with the buisness logo on it, were bringing in one of the couchs.

I ducked under it as they eyed me caustiouslly. Dad was walking in behind them as two more guys were unloading the fridge from one of the trucks.

His long arm rested around my shoulder as he turned back around leading us away from the house. "Which room do you want?" Dad signed smiling down at me.

I told him it was the room right to the left of the stairs. He nodded and signed "Stay here". Before jogging over to the guys as they came out of the house.

Dad spent the next four hours, instructing them on what furniture went were. My older brother Johns room would be the attic i hadnt bothered checking out when i was inside.

The room across from my new bedroom became mom and dad's, the room i suspected that would become moms office did, the last bedroom going to Jasmine my younger sister.

All of the furniture was in their appropriate rooms by sun down, all of the boxes were stacked in the room it was labelled for.

I was laying on my plain mattress with a coverless pillow under my head and a throw blanket on my lap as i sat up leaning against the twisting iron bed frame unable to sleep. Walle was spread out at the end of my bed staring up at me with his big blue eyes as he watched me move around restlessly.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw dad standing in the doorway smiling tiredly. "Cant sleep?" He signed walking over and sitting beside Walle.

I shook my head and sat up straighter pulling my hands out of the sleeves of John's old basketball sweatshirt that swamped me.

He looked around with a grin and signed as if it were a secret. "Want to sleep on the couch's downstairs?". I quickly nodded and stood up grabbing my pillow and blanket following him down stairs, Walle trailing after us.

"Cant sleep either?" I signed as we tore the plastic sheets off the couchs. He looked over at me and shook his head with a grin.

Dad fell asleep on his couch after an hour or so of simple talking. I stared at Walle's closed eyes from were he was layed out on my legs.

Eventually i drifted off to, dreaming that i was wandering around the new house like i did earlier before the moving guys brought the furniture in.

Except i was all alone, and the sun was shining to brightly through the windows making my vision fuzzy. But what scared me was that all the windows were sealed shut, and the doors were all jammed.

I kept trying to open them though, window after window, door after door. My eyes flashed open as i finally ripped the window open, a warm breeze blowing at me.

My eyes snapped open and i was looking up at the white ceiling. Taking a breath i blinked my eyes a few times and registered the heavy weight on my torso.

Looking down to see Walle's head resting in between my boobs his hot breath coming out of his nose as he slept. God he was so heavy, i shook his head around a bit and he opened his eyes mouth wide open and probobly yawned, nasty dog breath covering my face.

I wrinkled my nose and pushed him away. Walle in response jumped up and off the couch stepping all over me.

Huffing i sat up and saw the other couch was empty, dads blaket folded neatly at the end his pillow resting on top of it.

The smell of cooking food lead me into the kitchen were dad was shaking his hips as he made scrambled eggs on a pan he must have dug out of one of the boxes.

I stomped my feet a few times, and he looked over and waved the spatula at me smiling. "Morning" I signed as Walle paced around sniffing at the counter that had a bunch of grocerey bags.

"Let him outside, im making breakfeast." I did as he asked following Walle out checking out the backyard id totally forgotten about.

It was small, with one back gate that had a latch slightly rusted over. The grass was overgrown reaching my ankles. I stayed away from the dewy grass, crossed my arms and watched as Walle ran about the small area marking his area on the wooden fence posts.

After a few minutes i figured he'd be out here awhile and headed back in to see dad rummaging through boxs. He looked up at me "Help me find some plates."

It took us a few minutes but dad finally found one with some of the silverware and plates. We ate in the living room on the same sofas we slept on last night.

"John should be here any hour" Dad signed after he finished his food. "When are mom and Jasmine coming?".

"Tonight" He signed back grabbing my empty plate and glass leaving the room. Dad and i figured out were the nearest hardware shop was and bought some paint after calling mom seeing what she wanted for what room.

Her office would be robins egg blue, Jasmine wanted her room to be bright yellow, John said he didnt care so Dad decided to leave the attic walls white. My room would be bright pink, mom and dad agreed on a shade of light green for theirs.

The living room would be a red, the dining room a warm sunset orange, the kitchen mom insisted would be beige. Dad and i began on the dining room pushing and stacking everything in the middle of the room, covering the floor in newspapers and began painting.

Dad let me begin in on my room alone after lunch and helped me set it all up. I was jumping up to get the paint roller farther when a pair of strong arms scooped me up.

I dropped the roller and it splattered all over the newspapers and my feet. I could feel the vibration of his laughter and turned to face him just as he threw me onto the bed.

Laughing so hard he was holding his side was my older brother Johnathen. He stood at 5'7 with muscles all around from his sports days through high school.

I smiled at him as he stopped laughing face red as he beamed "You should have seen your face!".

"Want to help me paint?" I signed back jumping back off my matress and picking up the paint roller smiling at him.

He shook his head and signed back "Going to check out my new room" talking along with it as he always did. Mom, Dad and Jasmine did too, i asked and they said it was just habit and made the signs easier to remember.

"Why dont you come with me?" He invited walking over and throwing his arm around my shoulder leading me out without letting me answer.

We opened the door and walked up the small flight stairs that led to the renivated attic. It was dusty, but in good shape like the rest of the house. Unlike the bedrooms this room had plain gray carpet and white walls.

His futon was set up already, dresser shoved up against the wall, an empty tv system sitting in front of the futon. Boxs were everywere, stacked up high.

"I hate unpacking" He signed wandering around. I rolled my eyes, he said as if we moved all the time. This was the familes secound move of all time, and he was three last time the family moved when i was born we moved from out of town and into the country.

He turned around and pointed at the door. I looked over and saw dad standing their smiling at us, paint covering his old long sleeve.

"You guys are helping with the kitchen" He signed and spoke as usual. We followed him back down and began on the kitchen.

It was dark when mom's car pulled in the drive. She walked in smiling with Jasmine who looked ready to bounce off the walls.

At twelve she was in sixth grade and made the biggest fuss about moving here. In the end dad promised to get her a kitten which didnt really soothe her much but she was more content.

Mom waved at us and gave dad a quick peck on the cheek before pulling me in for a hug. Jasmine smiled up at me and signed as she moved her lips quickly "Show me my room?".

"Sure" I led her upstairs and walked into her new room with her. It was bigger than the last one she had, and their wasnt a carpet she could stain.

"You bought the paint?" She asked looking pleased for once. I nodded my head "Its downstairs".

Dad had the kithchen half clean so he cooked grill cheese and we ate on the floor. John was talking about how he was thinking about taking that scholarship at California State he'd been offered.

It was a strict rule that you if you spoke you signed too, mom inforced the rule years back when i complained about being left out all the time.

John graudated already, he just wasnt sure what he wanted to do with himself yet. He'd never admit but he really didnt want to grow up, move out and go to college and all of that.

It was ironic really because most guys his age were more than ready to leave, he just wasnt. Mom began painting Jasmines room upstairs while she helped out occasionally while me and dad finished up the kitchen and John took over the dining room.

"Jasmines going to be sleeping in your room tonight." Mom informed me as she led her into my room holding her pillow and blanket.

I scooted over as she climbed in my bed that still didnt have sheets and Walle licked at her feet eagerly. Mom said goodnight and went back into her and dads room, John was already alseep in his room by now.

"Think i'll make new friends?" Jasmine signed looking over at me. I nodded my head "Easyilly" I assured her standing up to shut the ceiling light back off.

I layed in bed and eventually drifted of too sleep. It took two weeks but we eventually got all the main stuff unpacked and in place, boxes still crowded the walls but the house was more liveable.

The rooms were all painted, and me and Jasmine were going to be starting school this morning. Both of us were nervous, we were tan but not nearly as tan as the people who lived in La Push.

Not to mention the small population of the school, we were both at that age were everyone already their group of friends. "Excited for school?" John teased plowing through his pancakes drowned in syrup.

"No" Jasmine glared at him. It wasnt just a new school but it was october, school was already a good two months in. New school, new teachers, new everything.

"You can take John's car" Mom signed at me as she pushed a piece of brown curly hair up, holding her briefcase between her knees. Mom was short and plump still not having lost the baby weight she put on from me and Jasmine.

My car was being brought out next week, so John had to share his. After me and Jasmine just sat at the table for a few more minutes just staring at our food, ignoring dads encouragement to eat i finally stood up and signed "Lets just leave".

When we parked most of the students were already their. La Push schools were all in the same lot but seperated by each building.

I walked Jasmine over to the middle school building though she insisted she could do it on her own. When we came in through the door the secretary looked up and stood looking flustered.

She said something to us walking over holding a manilla file. Jasmine spoke to her without signing, she was embaressed of me. That little brat, i waved at them leaving a scowl on my face.

The secretary watched me bewildered and worried i just smiled politely and shoved open the door. I could just imagine Jasmine saying "Dont mind her, thats just my deaf sister. Dont bother trying to talk to her, she cant read lips or talk."

She'd said exactly that once when she had a new friend over to stay the night, mom overhead her though and had an absolute fit. I ignored for her days, incredibly hurt.

When i walked in the door of the highschool, i passed all the staring russet skinned students. A fair skinned woman was waiting for me next to a tan secretary.

"Miss Natalie Jones?" She signed at me spelling each letter out, smiling kindly before walking forward to shake my hand. The secretary watched us with wide eyes. "Yeah thats me, your Mrs. Tweed right?" I signed back having to spell her whole name out too, ignoring the staring secretary.

Mom and Dad explained to me that by some law i had to have a translator. La Push high school didnt have any disabled students so they had to hire one. I argued with mom and dad for days explaining over and over again that i didnt want another translator, back home my best friends Chloe and Mary did that for me.

It wasnt an option though, Mrs. Tweed looked young maybe in her early thirties and looked excited. Her orange hair was up in a ponytail and she wore kahkis with a nice shirt, casual far as teacher dress code went.

"Yes, im going to be your translator here in highschool." She signed back giving the secretary an sour look who caught on and looked away going back to work.

"Why dont we talk some were more private?" She signed smiling again. I nodded and followed her out, waving at the secretary as i passed. She returned it half heartedly, i followed Mrs. Tweed into an empty classroom.

She sat on a desk laying the binder and folder in her hands down. "Call me" She began signing then made a M and tapped her head once. I mimicked it back at her, then she smiled happily still looking excited.

"What is your sign name?" She signed at me, i made an N then tugged both of my ears at the same time. My first ASL teacher gave it to me as a very small child because i would always tug on my ears asking why they 'didnt work'.  
"So your scheldule is here, i'll be seated next to you for all of them excluding lunch of coarse. Your teachers have arranged it all for us." Mrs. Tweed signed out.

"Why dont you tell me about yourself?Likes,dislikes?" She asked. I was beginning to like Mrs. Tweed more, she act like i was stupid or slow like most hearing teacher did and kept asking what i wanted to do.

I thought about it for a moment then signed"Im from California,i have an older brother John and younger sister Jasmine. My favorite color is pink, im allergic to shellfish. I hate being treated like a child. Let me do as much i think i can on my own. Dont try to mimic things if i dont get it, just write it down. Always acknowlede me." I added the last part thinking of Jasmine earlier.

"Oh and if you speak you sign, its rule at my house." I continued, imagineing her talking to another teacher without signing.

She nodded her head looking like she was completely okay with it. "My first name is Marissa, im married to a Rick. I live up in Forks, i moved here from Seattle for this job. And i grew up with a deaf little brother."

Mrs. Tweed said all this openly and smiling, it clicked in my head that she really wanted this job, more than that, this was what she really wanted to do with her life. It wasnt an open teaching posistion, it was the one she wanted.

She looked up then signed "First bell rung, lets go to History." I followed her out, looking at students as they crowded through the hallway. They all stared as we passed, lips moving, talking to the people next to them.

When we reached the history room a few students were already seated and they turned to stare at us as we our seats off in the corner. The teacher was making his way towards us looking unsure.

He opened his mouth saying something looking inbetween Mrs. Tweed and I reaching forward to shake my hand. I shook it and smiled, as Mrs. Tweed opened her mouth and began speaking while signing it out.

I watched her happily surprised she actually remembered and saw that she was explaining that she basically would be speaking for me, and that it would be rude to treat me differnt from the other students.

She made sure to turn and look at me every few words, purposely including me in. I nodded when she was finished and smiled up at him. He said a few more things to her glancing at me before giving me a curious smile and waving before heading back for his desk.

"That was Mr. Greene, lets call him Mr. G" she then tapped her wrist twice then repeated his name sign. I shook my head at her and bent my head slightly to the side "I want to know him better before a sign name."

She watched me for a moment before nodding then signed "My brother always called me M" she signed then tapped her head. "Why?" I asked curious. A sign name was a gift to the hearing from a deaf person.

A blush covered her fair cheeks and she signed without speaking "Because when i was little i fell down the stairs and cracked my head open. He was four and that became my name."

A smile stretched out onto my face. "My ASL teacher gave me mine because i always pulled on my ears asking why they didnt work." I watched her pink lips open as she probobly laughed, it was easy to forget we were surrounded by staring students but when they sat in front of me and beside me and behind me and stared that was differnt.

I turned away from her crossing my arms showing i was done with the conversation for now. Mr. Greene glanced at me every so often as he read to the class from out textbooks.

Mrs. Tweed let me read it on my own instead stopping me when he added something extra or made a joke with the class. Students kept staring at us when Mr. Greene wasnt watching i smiled at the ones i caught and waved my hand slightly.

I attended a school for the deaf until i was 11, then insisted on going to 'normal' school. Dad wasnt so into it but mom thought it would be a great oppurtunity for me, and that was how i found myself sitting in a classroom full of hearing kids and teachers at the public middle school.

My interpretar of the time had been a smelly old lady who always tried to give me candy. I refused them telling her that it reminded me of Helen Keller and she needed to stop. We got along fine after that, it was in public middle school i met my two best friends.

Susan Polts and Julia Yetters, two hearing girls that were both fascinated with sign language. I began teaching them eager to make friends, after awhile they began forming messy sentances i could barely read but it was still fun.

After three years we stopped using written messages to communicate and they had gotten sign language down somewhat, Susan always messed up her A's with T for some reason and it took both of them forever to sign something out but they could read my signs.

Freshman year i dropped my interpretar, Susan and Julia taking her place. We only had that one year in highschool together until mom announced that her law firm was starting up opening up a new firm in Washington. Dad worked from his computer playing with the stock market, so he had no job to worry about.

The rest is history we moved here and now i had to skype Julia and Susan and other friends id made back home.

A girl was standing in front of me as i stacked my books and stood up. I smiled at her, her lips moved a few times and she looked awkward. Mrs. Tweed tapped my arm gently and signed "Hi im Kita, welcome to La Push."

I looked at Kita taking in her pink sweater and long black hair she braided down her back. Smiling i signed out looking directly at her, knowing Mrs. Tweed would interpret it.

Kita and i both watched Mrs. Tweed translate for me signing as she spoke. I watched Kita speak both to me and Tweed smiling politely. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?".

I nodded my head at her smiling, she beamed back and gave me a slight wave moving her lips as she walked away.

Unfortunately not everyone was as inviting as Kita. I floated through my other classes, being left on my own for math the one subject that came easy for me.

Mrs. Tweed said her goodbyes after going over were the lunchroom was a few times and parted from me with a wave.

I walked into the lunchroom alone, looking for Kita and her pink sweater i got one other offer from a tall girl named Sydney but declined saying i was already sitting with someone.

Kita stood up from the right corner of the lunchroom and waved at me. I went over, as nearly everyone stared. I sat down from across of her and smiled.

She returned it glancing around. I pulled a notebook out from my bookbag along with my packed lunch. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch" I wrote neatly in cursive sliding it over.

Her russet skinned hand grabbed the pen i left atop it and she wrote "No problem, my boyfriend Dave sits here too, and our friend Emma too."

I looked up at her and nodded my head as a pretty girl slid in beside me grinning. Her skin was russet to of coarse, but unlike Kita her hair was short and chopped just at her shoulders.

Emma who i was assuming this must be, wore a bright red sweater that hugged her curves and brown pants that did the same. Her brown eyes crinkled around the corners as she grinned at me, making me think she was up to no good.

Her lips moved as she stared directly at me then i felt something slide past my hand. Looking down i saw Kita passing the notepad to Emma who looked down her lips moving before she looked back up.

Emma's hand began flying across the sheet as she wrote in clean but large handwriting. She slid it over to me dropping the pen on the table. I angled it my way and read "Im Emma, you cant read lips? Can you talk?Your Natalie"

I looked up at her my lips curled up, she watched me with an easy confident grin. Looking back down i wrote out underneath it, "No i cant read lips, no i cant talk. Yeah Im Natalie Jones."

Pushing it back towards her as a guy with long black hair sat down next to Kita. He eyed me almost uneasilly and smiled slighlty. I waved my fingers at him, turning back to Emma who was tapping my hand with the notepad.

"Thats Dave, Kita's boyfriend their in love 3 Where going to go buy lunch." After i finished reading the three of them were already standing up.

I watched them leave, all glancing back at me as i pulled out my sandwhich. I began taking bites, missing Julia and Susan who would be sitting beside me right now fumbling over signs they halfway knew.

My ham and cheese sandwhich was halfway gone by time they took their seats again. Dave tried saying something to me his lips moving slowly. I felt my eyes just narrow slightly, if he was making fun of me id bust and sit alone.

Emma tapped the notepad, i looked down and saw in her bubbly script. "Dave asked if you liked La Push. I told him you cant read lips." I looked back up at Dave who was smiling sheepishly at me.

Kita looked somewhat embarresed too, as she smiled eyes crinkled in uncertainty. I looked at Dave and smiled giving him a thumbs up. He suddenly smiled looking almost pleased with himself. "Where are you from?" Emma wrote nudging my hand with the notepad whose page was nearly full.

"Brentwood California, my mom got a job offer here." I figured she'd ask and wrote it just in case. Looking up i saw Dave and Kita watching us.

I watched as Kita said something glancing at me smiling. Emma wrote something down before taking a huge bite from her pizza. "Whats Californina like?". "Beautifull, and warm. I miss it." I hastilly wrote back, taking a bit out of my apple.

Emma kept a steady steam of questions flowing, answering them about her, Kita and Dave as she went. Simple stuff like ages, fav colors, allergies, siblings, pets.

When the bell rung, i waved at them and threw away my trash heading for the English room were Mrs. Tweed was waiting for me.

People still stared, im certain a few boys were making fun of me as i left seventh period. I ingored them rolling my eyes as Mrs. Tweed led me to my next class.

I sat in Johns smelly car waiting for Jasmine. When she got in the car, she was staring daggers dripping wet. I drove off ignoring her as she signed away as she moved her mouth quickly probobly shouting.

I parked the car, shut off the engine and got out of the car heading for the door trying to avoid getting soaked.

Hanging up my dripping rain coat i swatted Walle away as he eagerly sniffed me and my bookbag. "Im sorry!" Jasmine signed standing in front of me no longer looking mad just embaressed again.

"Im ashamed to call you my sister" I signed quickly before walking past her into the kitchen as dad came towards us a smile on his face.

"How was your day?" Dad signed at me smiling stopping in his path. "Fine i made three friends. Mrs. Tweed is nice" I signed quickly again heading straight for the fridge.

I was cracking open a diet Pepsi as Dad tapped my shoulder his mouth open like he was laughing. "Not so fast Nat" He signed leading me over to the table were Jasmine sat staring at me.

Mom had explained to me that it was an age thing, it didnt stop the hurt that my younger sister was embaressed of me in public.

"Mrs. Tweeds nice, i made friends." I signed at dad before taking a long drink. Walle had his head in dads lap while Rocky, the orange kitten Jasmine got last week was walking along the kitchen counter top.

"Thats great" He signed back enthusiastically. I nodded my head at him and signed "Im going to my room" Dad watched me go with a torn expression but didnt say anything.

I shut my door behind me hard, and layed out on my bed. Jasmine was such a pain sometimes. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes i eventually got up and grabbed my paint supplies laying out on the floor.

Painting was easy to say the least, and mindless. I wasnt good at in any way shape or form but that didnt matter because i liked it. Making marks all along the pages with dull or bright colors in any size or shape i wanted.

Mom had suggested i sign up for lessons so i could know how to paint. I tried explaining it to her but she didnt get it, i dont think she understood the point of doing something over and over again if you didnt want to get better.

Blue's and red's soaked the page as i lazily dragged the brush across the page. As the main overhead light began flickering i looked over at the door to see Dad standing their smiling. "Dinner time" He signed.

I closed my paint so it wouldnt dry and followed him downstairs lost in thought. John, Jasmine, Dad and I all ate in the dining room as Rocky weaved in between all of our feet.

Mom came home just as i was loading the dishwasher, looking tired but content as she set her briefcase down letting her chocolate brown hair i inheritated from her out of its updo.

I sat down on the couch in between dad and John as they watched a movie. Jasmine was on the recliner watching in rapt attention, while Mom was curled to dad on his other side. I read the subtitles and found the movie boring, having a hard time holding my attention i said goodnight and went upstairs.

The next week at school was over before i knew it, Mrs. Tweed was proving to be a generally cool person, no one had tried to talk to me anymore though i waved at few smiling they just smiled back awkwardly.

Emma i was finding out to be a confident and goofy person. She sat their with me during lunch writing away smiling and her mouth open in a probable laugh. Kita was nice but she was also awkward around me i tried to ease that, but she was just too uncomfortable so was Dave. They both made an obvious effort, i got it though it wasnt easy being friends with a deaf person.

Jasmine had texted me after eighth period saying she'd be little late to the car. Mrs. Tweed had already gone home along with Emma who was promised to take me to First Beach tommrow, which was Saturday.

Being a friday nearly everyone was already out of the school. I was heading to Mr. Greene's room, having my question already written out on a clean sheet of paper in what was becoming mine and Emma's notebook.

Coming down the hall was an extremely but gangly guy walking with a bounce in his step. He had to be at least six foot, a large handfull of guys here at La Push were just abnormally buff and tall i asked Emma about it once and she just shrugged looking over at them with a critical eye.

He looked up at me, his big brown eyes met my blue ones. Despite being tall and gangly he had a youthfull face, his brown hair was cropped short unlike Dave's who had to wear his in a ponytail. He stopped were he was and his binders and books slipped from his hands as he stared at me.

I kept walking bemused but in bit of a hurry and flashed a quick confused smile at him waving my hand slightly. Turning the corner into Mr. Greene's room i knocked on the door before entering.

NARRATOR

Seth Clearwater had missed the past week of school because the pack's had been tracking a bloodsucker that killed a few people in Port Angeles.

He was collecting his makeup work after school, most of the teachers gave it to him when he had their class that day. But Seth fell asleep in English and forget to ask for it.

The shape shifter looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. A pair of expressive sky blue eyes met his and the world froze.

An impossibly warm feeling filled him up like sweet helium, as he stared at her. Gravity shifted dramatically focosing all of its points on the girl walking down the hallway. Nothing else really mattered, anything that still held any signifcance was pushed aside and she was all that was left.

Seth was vauguely aware of dropping all of his books as he stared, but he was too entranced in the imprint to care. He had nearly a good six inches on her, at 5'5 she was petite compared to him. Her chocolate brown hair was thick and full of untamed curls that curtained her diamond shaped face.

The girl smiled at him eyebrows slightly crinkled as she lifted a small slightly tanned hand to wave at him as she continued down the hall. He watched her walk away with a doopey grin on his face.

"Hey!" He called snapping out of it and leaving his books their going after her. "Hey wait up!" Seth called again smiling hugely. She kept walking and knocked on a teachers door before walking in.

Staying optimistic he figured she was shy maybe. And decided to wait for her in the hall buzzing with excited energy, it was rude to interupt a teacher and student meeting right?

He listened in depsite himself and was confused when he didnt hear any talking only the sound of writing. She walked back out the door holding her books to her chest appraising him with raised eyebrows.

"Hi! Im Seth Clearwater" He said immeadiately beaming widely at her feeling the overwhelming need to pick her up and crush her in a bear hug.

Somehow his smile widened as she smiled back a full smile, her teeth white and straight. She looked down as he heard her phone vibrate. He watched still beaming as she pulled a cell phone out from her back pocket.

She slipped the silver phone back in her pocket and gave him a wave goodbye. He watched her for a moment walking away again, then hurried after her scooping up his books in one swipe.

"Hey, your new here right? I uh havent seen you around." Seth

said as he caught up with her looking down at her. Her blue eyes met his big excited brown ones, and she shifted her books to one arm pointed at the door they were heading towards.

Before shifting them back to both arms, tanned cheeks slightly pink. Seth noted the way she kept shifting her arms like she wanted to move them. He was about to offer to carry them for her but a short girl burst through the doors they were heading towards.

She had the same blue eyes that his imprint did but her hair was lighter by a few shades and she lacked the curves the girl he was walking with had.

"Finally, come on." The girl said annoyed eyeing Seth who watched them confused. His imprint turned and gave him another wave and small smile as she followed the younger girl out.

"Bye!" Seth called taking a few steps after them. "Idiot" He heard the same younger girl mutter as the doors closed behind them.

Seth, Collin and Brady were all wandering along the beaches and La Push in general, in hopes of running into Seth's mystery imprint.

"Who was it?" Collin asked him after everyone teased him mercilessly. "I dont know, didnt really recognise her." Seth explained smiling at the packs after delivering the news.

The three were roaming first beach messing around as Brady asked "Your sure you dont know her name?". "Positive but we'll find her" Seth said enthusiastically.

A few hours later he felt gravity shift, and turned around and beamed with happiness seeing her walk with Emma Maples.

"Her beside Emma Maples" Seth said waving at them excitedly. His imprint returned the wave smiling back, while Emma Maples eyed him caustiouslly.

"You know Emily and Sam mentioned something about a new family moving in town Jones or something like that." Brady said trying to remember what all she's said.

Seth nodded his head absently before jogging over to them a bounce in his step. He hadnt been able to get her out of his head all yesterday and today. A weight was lifted off his shoulders as he stood before them.

Her hair was down again, and she was wearing an neon orange sweatshirt that read "Brentwood Basketball" in bright blue lettering over a picture of a basketball.

"Hey Im Seth remember, we kind of met yesterday." Seth said reaching a hand forward to shake her hand. Her small hand clasped into his firmly shaking it, he never wanted to let go.

She pulled away and looked behind him as Collin and Brady came sauntering towards them. "Whats your name?" Seth asked her beaming.

Emma Maples was giving him the stank eye and said "Natalie Jones. She's deaf." While his imprint was ruffling through the paisley flower patterned back pack she didnt even look up.

"What?" He asked confused looking between the two of them. Natalie pulled out her and Emmas notebook and a Sharpie.

She uncapped it while they all stood in silence. Handing it to him as he stood their in surprise. "Hi im Natalie, whats you and your friends names?".

He reached for the marker and wrote "Im Seth Clearwater, this is Collin and Brady." A million thoughts going through his head at once.

Natalie's sky blue eyes bore into his face as she took the notebook back smiling slightly. Her eyes flickered to Brady and Collin who were staring at her. And it all jumbled around into place from their.


End file.
